The Guardian of Love
by AidaMae
Summary: Camellia shouldn't exist. Yet she does. She shouldn't be chosen as a Guarding. Yet she is. Her only question, "Why me?"
1. Chapter 1 - The Warren

**(A/N) Woot, I finally saw this movie yesterday! Happy days! Now fan fic time. **

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians  
**

* * *

I was playing out in the yard. It was peaceful spring afternoon. I loved spring, its my moms time to shine. You see may not be an official Guardian, but she does help change the seasons. Mostly the flowers and the trees. Yes, that's right she is Mother Nature. Now, many people don't believe in her, because of science and stuff they believe Mother Nature is just a figure of speech. Therefore, who in the world would know of Daughter Nature. Princess of the Spring. I suppose I should be more specific. Mother Nature can't change seasons, but she can unfreeze the flowers, trees, and other plants. She also can help heal animals. She can also set fires, and other natural disasters. I can't. I can control plants, and that's about it. So that is why, spring is my favorite season. Its the only time I can do something special. Now, why can't I have all the powers? Easy, I wasn't supposed to exist. While my mother and father aren't official Guardians, they do have powers. With these powers, they aren't allowed to have children. Well they broke that rule. So I can't exist, so instead, I have a real name. Camellia. As in the flower. Its hard to take all that in, two hours after your born. How can I retain this knowledge, my father used his power to turn me into a fourteen year old. Father Time. Ironic, huh? Mother and Father. I suppose I can live like this, or so I though.

~10 years later~

I was running around outside. It would be Easter in a week. I love Easter. I heard stories of the Easter Bunny and he is my favorite real Guardian. I was out in the backyard when I hear a rustle from some bushes the other side of the yard. I was near my own bushes so I hid. I peeked through the leaves to see a tall 6-7 foot rabbit. My eyes widened, it was the Easter Bunny. I held my breath and waited. Soon he left and ran to town. I ran over to where he was. Nothing was there. I just starred at the bushes looking through them for over 20 minutes. Then I heard patter and hide in the bushes.

"Crikey!" I heard him shout in a thick Australian accent. "I told you I didn't want a fight." He seemed to be running from a dog. I couldn't see one, but I heard one barking in the distance. He then tapped is foot and down a hole he went. Lucky me, I slipped and feel in after. Not caring if he heard me or not, I let out a yelp. I thought I was going to die. "What the?" I heard his echo slightly ahead of me. After a few I came out of a tunnel and into what looked like a meadow.

"Whoa..." It was Easter and spring all around. I was laying flat on my back and saw a head pop up in front of me.

"Who are you?" The large Rabbit asked.

"Pr- Er, Camellia." I said, almost telling the truth. I felt bad for lying, but I had to do.

"Camellia... like the flower?" He asked as I got up and kept looking around.

"Exactly." I smiled that someone else knew. Well it was the Easter Bunny. "You must be the Easter Bunny, right? And this is the Warren?" I almost wanted to run and see everything, to bad I couldn't.

"How did you know about Warren, mate?" He asked curiously.

"My mom, she'd tell me these old stories that her mother told her. About the Guardians, as they called them. There was Guardian of Wonder, Santa Clause. Memories, Tooth Fairy. Dreams, Sandman. Lastly Hope, you. You are my favorite. I prefer Easter over Christmas, Spring over Winter, any day."

"You know a bit about us." It took him a minute to realize what I just said. "Wait! You think Easter is better than Christmas!?" He seemed in shock. I laughed and nodded. He then showed me all of the Warren. I even helped him with Easter preparations. He told me to call him Bunny, instead of Easter Bunny. Hours must have passed. It must be evening at the earliest.

"Oh no! I have to go home!" I said, slightly panicking. Bunny laughed. He helped me back and told me I'll see him next week. I went home and was able to get by with out any questions. Then in the middle of the night, my mother let out a scream like she was being killed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Time and Truth

**Uggg, short I know, I'm sorry! Its slow at the moment, will get better, promise!**

* * *

My father and I came rushing into my mother's room.

"MOM!" I screamed, running to her left side. My father on her right.

"Darling! What is it?!" Father said, feeling her forehead.

"My, _ug,_ heart. It burns, and my _ow, _stomach is black." She was whispering harshly, tears in her eyes.

"Camellia, leave, I promise everything will be alright." My father shooed me out the door. I felt like crying. It was all my fault. If I was never born then my mother wouldn't be in pain. It happened once while I was being born, and now its happening again. I ran to the back yard. I really wanted Bunny here right now. I just want someone who understands. I knew the Warren was spring related. I remember the tunnel I came out of. I picture it perfectly. I put my hands out and imagined a tunnel, exactly like the one Bunny made. The next thing I knew I was out of the tunnel and back at Warren. I was still crying. I had no idea if Bunny was here, and if he was where he would be. I was by a river which changes the eggs color.

"Camellia?" A Australian accent came from behind me. I stood up and spun around. I wiped my eyes, not saying a word.

"How did you get in here and are you okay?" He seemed worried for me and about me.

"I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't barge in, but I didn't want be home." I was realizing something. He seemed really confused.

"How did you come here, I know it wasn't because of my tunnels." That is when it hit me. I'm just a believer to him.

"I... I lied." I couldn't keep it anymore, he is my role model. I dreamed of meeting him and got to spend over six hours with him, and I had to lie. "My name is Camellia. But, that's just a cover up name. I'm really," I closed my eyes and took a breath and continued, "Princess of the Spring. Daughter Nature." I bit my lip. I didn't know what was going to happen.

"D-daughter Nature... wait, that's impossible." He looked at me with disbelief. I didn't blame him. I wasn't supposed to exist. I looked around. I saw an empty patch of ground. I knew what to do.

"Impossible?" I simply said with a sad smile. I held my hand out and in the empty patch I grow some simply yellow daisy's. "If it was, then how can I do that?" I never used my power outside of my room, and it felt good to do it somewhere else.

"H-how?" Was all he manged to get out. I explained to him what I was told ten years ago. It took him a while to soak it in.

"Now, my mother is in pain, and its all my fault and I just don't want to be home... You wont tell anyone, right?" If the Man in the Moon found out I would probably be killed, or have my power taken away. He promised he wouldn't. I grabbed a piece of grass and put it on top of Bunny's wrist. I used my power to make the grass longer and stronger and added yellow daisy's. It turned into a bracelet. "A promise bracelet." I said, explaining that it wont break as long as if he believed in me and not break the promise. "I suppose I ought to go back. Thank you so much. I don't... I don't think I'll be able to visit you ever again. But maybe I'll see around on Easter." I gave Bunny one big hug, before he sent me back to my world. I went back inside, and I saw my mother, back to normal, packing. I knew this would happen. I sighed and went upstairs to pack my stuff. I went to bed, and feel asleep.

The next morning I awoke and had to hurry to pack my things. Everything was being packed into my dad's time travel thing. I don't know what is, and don't really care. I went upstairs and looked outside. Even though he couldn't see me, I saw bunny outside looking at my window. I have a sadden smile and grew some blue and pink camellia's in the backyard. I then ran to catch up with my family. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice.


	3. Chapter 3 - Never Alone

**(A/N) Okay, so my finals are coming up, which means, FOCUS ON SLEEP... In other words, I'm going to be to freaked out and be writing, so yay for you guys! Mean time, wish me luck**

* * *

We arrived at some small town near woods. It was so far out, and seemed really boring. I had to act happy though, for my family. As I went to my window to look out, I came to realized that we were still slightly out of the way. In fact, to everyone else, there's just a normal man and wife living alone in a house. _If only they knew the truth. _I sighed and flopped on my bed. I hated my life, and wish I could be myself, not some invisible person who shouldn't exist.

"Camellia!" I heard my father shouted from down stairs. I went out of my room and went to the railing of the second story.

"Yes?" I called, annoyed with my family.

"Your mother and I are being called to a Myth and Fairytale meeting. We'll be back Friday." He said, putting on a coat and talking as if this was normal.

"Wait, today is Friday. You mean you're leaving for a whole week?" This was as unreal as, well me. My mother simply nodded, and with that they were gone. I wanted to scream and cry, but that hasn't been doing me any good. I decided, that maybe I should take a look around. I left to go walk around town. After a bit I saw a sign. It read; Welcome to Burgess! It was quite an interesting name. The town seemed really boring. I searched around and saw some woods. I walked over, and entered them. After awhile I saw a lake. It was frozen. It was beautiful with the sun light gleaming over the frozen water. I walked closer. I was in a daze. I then heard something nearby. I looked around, but saw no one. It must have been an critter or something. I placed one of my white shoes on the lake. Solid.

"If only I brought ice skates." I mumbled out loud. I walked around, and I could swear I felt eyes watching me. I shivered. I felt ice all around me. To my surprise I saw snowflakes falling from the sky. Yet the sky was clear. I looked around and saw the across the lake from me was a boy. White hair, real pale skin, and amazing blue eyes.

"Jack Frost..." I couldn't stop myself from letting those words escape my mouth. My mother dislikes him for his behavior and the fact he can kill plants. They would have us move again if they knew he lived near here.

"You can see me?" The white hair boy said, and glided across the lake over towards me. I covered my face with my long pink sleeve. Even in this outfit I was frozen. I had on a pink long sleeve shirt. I was wearing white stretch pants which matched my white slip-ons with pink bows. My long strawberry pink hair was tied up in curly pig-tails with white bows. I couldn't move, or speak. "You can really, truly see me?" He asked, really close to my face.

"Y-yes..." I whispered way too in shock to say anything else.

"You can see me!" His confused little frown turned into a giant grin. His eyes sparkled with hope and pure happiness. "You can see me!" He turned around and started to fly through the air. I felt bad. He must think someone believes in him. I didn't want to lie, and honestly, I didn't care what anyone thought of me anymore. I went down on me knees. He landed right next me and squat next to me.

"I'm sorry." I told him, as I placed my hand on the ground. I was able to summon blue roses around the lake. "I'm not a believer, in fact, I'm just like you. Invisible to everyone." His whole face sunk with sadness, before turning into a confused look.

"How? I know your not Mother Nature, but yet your power..." I took a deep breath and explain everything to him.

"So, you're just like me..." I can't tell if he was sad or confused. To my own shock he smiled. "Then, we don't have to be alone, we could have each other. After all, if your parents fit in just fine, then where does the leave you?" I almost cried just then and there. I was alone, but Jack was right, we could have each other, and not be alone anymore. "At least until, your parents get back, we could have fun! I mean, the children down in the village, don't see me so I throw snowballs at them and its funny as they look around to who threw it first." With that sentence, I smiled, for the first time that day.

"You know what, Frost, I accept." With those words, I changed my life.


	4. Chapter 4 - Freedom

**AN - Ah! I've been whisked away from my home, and can't update! I know, I don't anyway, I'm terrible, but I'm working on it. Mean time, follow my twitter for updates /AidaMaie **

**Enjoy! Also, longest chapter so far!  
**

* * *

I was sitting by the tree. The tree that held my memories of my secret meetings with my frosty sweetheart. The tree that we engraved our initials on, sealed in a frozen heart, never to be forgotten. I was laying under this wonderful tree, although today wasn't a happy one, not like before. My eyes were sad, my lips frowning, my heart racing with fear and worry.

"Cammy?" I heard the coolness of the frosty haired boy.

"Jack..." Before I could even continue my eyes started to sting, and the next thing I knew I was cuddled up against the tree with Jack crying into his shoulder. "Tomorrow... is Friday. My _parents _are returning. If they found out about you... I don't know what will happen..." My tears were bitter with sadness and anger.

"Shhh, my little flower." He whispered softly into my ear. He took his right hand and put his finger under my chin. Making me look into those perfect eyes of his. He brought my head forward and pushed our lips together. My heart melted and I found myself kissing back, slowly wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled his head away, and draped his arm around my waist. I was sitting, legs apart on his knees. "See the tree, we will always be together, our love is strong. You said so yourself." Jack said breathing into my neck. I loved him so much. I know we just met but its fate, we were perfect for each other. The Moon even said so.

"I know. I just don't want to lose you, not after all we have been through." I said, pulling back to look into his eyes. He smiled, and took his right hand to ruffle my hair. He pulled out my necklace. It was a half a broken heart. It was a frozen rose with the letter J imprinted on it. Jack pulled out from under his shirt, the other half, but instead of a J, an C. We made these when we had our first kiss. It was a sign that even apart we are together.

"Do you remember when we went to Pairs two nights ago? We stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower. The lights were so beautiful and gleamed across the ground, but you were even more amazing. You were glowing. Then right at midnight, we had our first kiss." Jack whispered as his eyes gleamed thinking of that night. I smiled, it was the best night of my life. I laughed when Jack made it snow, he did that before he kissed me on that perfect night. This time though, I kissed him. For the last time.

We fell asleep right there. Spooning under our tree, as we spent our last minutes together.

"C-Camellia!" A rough voice woke up both my other, and me. I turned to see my father, furious and my mother on the verge of tears. I couldn't even speak I was to scared. I would've ran if Jack wasn't holding my hand, his face was set for whatever came at us. I was trying to be brave, but kept biting my lip. "This is how you re-pay us! After all we have done for you, cared for you, gave you your own freedom?" I let out a scoff.

"Freedom?!" I begun, holding tightly to Jack's reassuring grip. "You call being locked in a room, freedom? Or leaving me alone, with nothing to do, freedom. All you have ever done is kept me from the world, ban me from my powers and take me away from my home!" I was gritting my teeth, trying not to call on the plants nearby.

"AH!" My mother shouted as she grabbed her stomach and fell to the the ground. My father reached for her. "It's too late, only... uggg... seconds..." She never finished the rest of the sentence before she simply disappeared. I felt a surge of energy and knew that she was dead, and I didn't gain her power. Yet, I felt more powerful. I knew I was supposed to cry, but I felt nothing. Jack, put his arm around me and brought me in tight. He was in shock worried too.

"Have you no heart!?" My father screamed at me. I simply starred. I was too in shock to move. My father grabbed his walking stick, which is secretly his staff of time. "I will not allow this! I will send you back to right when we moved here, you will forget all about this... _thing_," He said, sending daggers to Jack, "and remain hiding from this world!" He brought his staff up, and I tried to run, but couldn't. Jack brought me close to him, as we felt time going backward.

"Camellia, I will always love you..." Was the last thing he said before everything went black.

~20 years later~

"Happy Easter, Father Dear!" I said as I greeted my father with some coffee.

"Are you off the find Bunny again?" He said, as he eyed his coffee before drinking it.

"You know it!" I said, smiling. Easter has always been my favorite time of year. I meet Bunny a long time ago, when I was 'younger'. Since I can never really change how I looks.

"Be careful..." Came a monotone voice over from the corner. There was my mother rocking in her chair. Father told me that something happened to her and she's stuck like that. Dead, yet alive. We aren't sure what to do, so she just sits there. Rocking in her chair. I'm not allowed to talk to her though, so I nodded and headed out the door.

I wondered around town of Burgess. It was nice, but always cold. My father says its Jack Frost, he's like me in away. I'm not allowed to talk to him though. As I found my way to an open field, apparently I choose the only snow covered one. Annoyed, I melted the snow and made some beautiful blue roses. I'm not sure why I like blue roses, I just do. Ever since I found that necklace. Although before I could think about it, I was distracted by falling down a rabbit hole. I'm somehow used to this and just allowed myself to the Warren. As I arrived I saw Bunny waiting for me. I ran over and gave him a hug. This was the only time we were allowed to meet. It was only once a year but better than nothing. We spent the whole day talking. As I was about to leave something felt... off. It was slightly colder than normal. I stopped and looked around. Bunny must've notice it too.

"'Aight, whoever is here, come out. No one will get hurt." He said with his thick accent, slowly grabbing his boomerang. Before it was frozen. "FROST!" He shouted, looking around. I knew I should've hide but I was to curious to.

"Calm down, you big kangaroo." Jack said as he came into the view near the small color dyed pond,

"Mate, you 'oughta stop calling me that." I could tell he was annoyed, and I didn't blame him.

"Since when did you let believers in here?" He asked, looking at me, waving a hand. I looked at Bunny, and he simply shook his head which meant play along.

"Who are you talking to?" I said, acting confused.

"Oh, uhh, no one, mate. Why don't you go home now though." He said, just about to open a hole before Frost stopped him.

"Wait, there's an emergency meeting. North says something happened to Mother Nature, and Father Time called a meeting." He said, slightly bored.

"What!?" I screamed, and started to panic. I didn't care if I was discovered. I have every right to know what's happening. Jack looked over to me, and then back at Bunny.

"Did? Did she hear me?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Yes, she did. Now explain what happened, now." I said, getting nervous.

"Make me, your just a believer anyway." Jack said with a very annoying smirk. I was annoyed now. So I used my power and summoned vines from nearby trees and tied him upside own.

"Now tell me." I said through gritted teeth.

"How?" Jack started before Bunny cut in and explained everything. I let Jack go and we all went to the North Pole.

"Vell, once Bunny and Jack get here, ve'll discuss what to do Time." I heard a heavy Russian accent spoke as we arrived at the pole. I saw my mother laying down in the Guardian Circle. At this point nothing really mattered, I was worried about my Mother.

"Mother!" I shouted as I ran past Father and North. I went down on my knees and held her hand. I broke the number one rule. Never talk or touch mother.

"Camellia, no!" I heard my father shout as light surrounded my mother and I. A ghostly image of her came kissed me on my forehead.

_Thank you, for freeing me, daughter._ The figure whispered to me, as she floated upward to the moon. I remember seeing Father, Jack, and the Guardians faces. Sad and shocked. I realized mother was gone, I felt my head spun around. Then everything faded into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Friend and a Deal

**AN - And here is the begging of my New Years Resolution, to write more. Holy crap, its 3:40 AM and I did most of this tonight, woo! Now time to sleep, enjoy this my pretties, and read my profile for my twitter and dA (Please?) R&R 3  
**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians!  
**

* * *

My head was pounding as my eyes slowly opened into a bright light filled room. I was shivering from the cold. I sat up and looked around and realized I was in some sort of unused toy room. _Toy room..._ That's when I remember what happened just minutes ago before my vision went black.

"Mother..." I barley made out as my eyes started to sting with tears.

"Hush now mate, you took quite a nasty fall. And with what happened... well just relax now." Bunny said, sitting on a bed across from me. "You know, you made quite a ruckus with that stunt... North ain't happy with some child who should be a believer calling 'Mother' to a spirit keeper." Bunny kept talking, while looking over his shoulder every few minutes.

"What are you looking out for?" I whispered out, biting my lip, just wanting to go home,

"Well, your Father is gonna tell everyone the truth. So it looks like we're both in trouble." He said as North entered into the makeshift hospital.

"Bunny, you knew about this, girl the whole time. Vet, you haven't told any of vus. Why?" North said crossing his arms, giving a disappointed look to Bunny. The Guardian of Hope, seemed be in despair, and hurt... a lot.

"N-north... its not his fault... I made him promise. N-not to tell any of you. So, don't blame him. Please don't. I'll take the blame." I said, using all of my strength to stand up, and walk over to the giant Russian and look him square in the eye.

"Vlook, I don't vant any trouble, why don't you leave us. I believe you cost enough trouble around here." North said, walking out of the room. "Bunny?" He asked, as if I no longer exists, and just pushed me aside. Bunny gave me an apologetic look and left my alone. _I'm always alone..._ I thought, I shuddered as something dark seemed to be watching me. I turned around to see the window open. I wandered over to it, and out of nowhere, I jumped. I was falling fast. _This is the end, isn't it?_ I thought to myself as I edging closer to the pure white ground. Then, something caught me. I don't know what or who, but I landed safely. _I can't even die right!_ At this point I was angry with myself, North, Bunny, and Even my Father.

"Why!? Why can't I do anything right?!" Tears were sobbing down my face as I just sat in the cold white blizzard, almost freezing my tears.

"Aw, you poor, poor, poor child." Said a dark voice. I brought my head up and met the orange eyes of tall gray shadow.

"Who are you?" I asked, intrigued by the mystery aura this character is giving off.

"Well, my name isn't really important, so just call me Dark, but more importantly I can see your pain. Always being unloved." Dark said, walking around me in circles, looking off in the direction of North's workshop. I squinted my eyes at him. I didn't believe a single word. "Hm? Did you really think your parents loved you? They sure didn't show it. By keeping you away from the world. Hiding you, lying about you, pretending that you never existed." He said counting off everything in my life I hate.

"H-how?" I blurted out, not thinking.

"You see. I'm unloved too. Never cared for, and I don't want you to suffer the way I have. I mean, after all, we're outcasts. We don't belong. We should have never existed. We are hated among the Guardians. They think we're screw ups, no one believes in us, not one single soul." Dark, said, making my heart ache with the truth.

"You're right." I admitted, I felt weak.

"So, Camella. Join me. Together, we can show people that we aren't screw ups, that we do belong, and more importantly we show those Guardians to there rightful place." Dark said, holding out his pale lean white hand. I smiled. For the first time, I had someone who understood me, who accepted me, and who wasn't ashamed of me. I reached out my hand, and he swooped me away.

* * *

"Camella!" Bunny said, looking around the empty toy room. "Oh where are you, little mate!" He asked, feeling frustrated and sat on one of the beds, sighing.

"Cheer up Bunny, we'll find her! I mean, did you see her teeth? White as snow!" Toothina chirped as she flutter across the room telling her little fairies whose teeth to get.

"Uh, Tooth, I don't know if you noticed, but we're surrounded by snow!" Bunny shouted storming out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Jack said, leaning on his staff against a wall.

"Well, according to Time, Bunny and Camella have been friends for over hundred and fifty years!" Tooth started, still fluttering around. "Although, they only can meet once a year, on Easter! Baby Tooth!" She called out as the only different fairy came out of Jack's pocket. Baby Tooth chirped as a sign of having Tooth's full attention. Tooth held out a picture of Camilla.

"I want you and Jack to go out in the snow and find this girl, okay?" She said so fast that Jack didn't even realized he was being signed up for patrol duty.

"Wait, I'm not searching for some girl who hates me." Jack objected, as Baby Tooth was pulling at his stings on his hoody.

"Oh, Jack, please! For North?" She said, with her eyes fluttering almost as fast her wings. Jack sighed, and went to the window. He took his staff and started to fly with Baby Tooth.

"Sometimes, I hate being Guardian." Jack mumbled, as he got closer to the ground in case she was hiding in the snow. He placed his right hand in his pant pocket. He pulled out a frozen rose in a shape of a half a heart. Engraved was a faded letter. It seemed like a C, but he wasn't sure. It could have been an S. He found this around his neck many years ago. Yet, he can't remember a thing of how he got it. Yet he knew that his soul mate gave it to him. He always felt so safe and warm with it around. He just wished he knew who gave it to him. Lost in thought Jack flew right into a hidden passage.

"What the?" He muttered as he spat out some cobwebs. _Cobwebs..._ He thought. His mind wander back to thirty years ago when he first became a Guardian. He helped everyone out to defeat Pitch. He remembered going to his lairs and all the cobwebs in the entrance. He shuddered and shook his head and continue to push on through the tunnel.

* * *

"Whoa!" I yelped as I wondered around the small little hide out. It was huge and spacious. It seemed, calming somehow, and even the cobwebs seemed right. "How did you managed to find this place?" I asked, admiring the creepy aura this place gave off.

"Everyone has secrets." Dark said, giving a dark smirk. It fitted him so well. I was about to ask something before I felt a chill in the air. _Frost_. Was my minds first thought.

"Dark... someone's here." I said, whispering, looking around, ready to fight. Dark must have noticed it too and lurked into the shadows. As I stood still and felt the Earth for anyone's movement Jack's voice appeared from behind.

"Camella?" He asked, a little worried. "What are you doing way at here?" He asked, looking around, biting his lip. I gritted my teeth. I knew Dark was, I could feel his vibrations of his breathing.

"Why do you care?" I spat, slowly backing up to the wall.

"Well everyone's worried sick." He said, not interested at all into what's going on.

"Oh, now Jack, even I find that hard to believe." Dark said, still hiding among the shadows of the wall.

"Pitch!" Jack said, holding tight onto his staff, walking near me. "Camilla, we have to go now!" He said as he grabbed my hand.

"No!" I said and pulled away.

"Look, Pitch is evil, he tried to destroy us once, now let's go!" He said reaching for my hand again. I pushed past him and ran to the railing of the platform we were on. I jumped. Once again, Dark caught me.

"Leave the girl alone, Frost, it's obvious she doesn't like you." Dark said as his voice loomed over the abandoned shack. Jack wasn't giving up easily. He flew down and I was getting aggravated.

"I'll give you a warning, leave or else." At this point I had my eyes dead locked onto his, and my mind open, ready to fight. Jack refused to heed my words and took a step forward. I clenched my fist summon vines and tied him to a wall. His staff fell from his hands and I used a vine to bring it to me. I grabbed it. There was a light and my hand got shocked. I dropped the staff and kicked over to the opposite wall.

"Well done." Dark said as he came from the darkness of the walls and walked towards the white haired Guardian. "You see, Camella will no longer stand for your lies. You really should leave us. But before you do, since no one will believe, take this." Dark held out his hand and poured what seemed to be dark sand into the boys hood. He gave back the staff and sent him through a portal back to where I figured what would be North's workshop. He turned to me and smiled. "Our battle has only begun."


	6. Chapter 6 - Memories

**(A/N) Oh my gosh. I'm almost done with this story. Oh my gosh. Plus this is a cute chapter. But oh my gosh.**

* * *

I flew as fast I could back to North's Workshop, my heart was pounding. The dark sand in my hood turned into a tiny bottle and I kept it in my pocket. _How could this happen! _I yelled at myself. I flew through an open window and crashed right into Bunny.

"S-sorry, but-" I tried to start but he cut me off, by pointing to the open hatch into the ceiling. The Man in the Moon was speaking. _Hurry up!_ I was getting impatient and nervous. As the moon's light shined down we realized he was picking another guardian. I was having some serious deja vu today.

"No..." I whispered as I realized it was Camilla. Princess of the Spring. Everyone was shocked. The girl who shouldn't exist is a guardian.

"Vell, now we have to vind her!" North said, slowly pacing back and forth. Everyone was chattering and I couldn't be heard at all. I was getting annoyed as well. I looked towards Sandy and he gave me a nod. He made the room quiet with a small trumpet that one of the elves had.

"Thank you, Sandy." I said, giving a smile of appreciation, before looking around the room. I took a deep breath. "I know, where Camilla is." I sighed, becoming nervous again, holding onto the vile.

"Vell?" Everyone looked at me, eager to know. I tossed the vile to North, and gazed at the ground.

"Vhat? How? Oh no..." North said, putting the pieces slowly together. I nodded, and looked out the window to the open space. I saw a small gray blur.

"Bunny!" I shouted, and knew what he was trying to do. I took to the window and caught up with him. "You can't fight him alone! You're insane!" I yelled trying to get him to stop.

"I'm not gonna fight him, I'm saving Camilla!" He shouted still running. I sighed, and kept following, showing him the way.

* * *

"Wow..." Dark said, after Jack was thrown out. "You can bend grass at your will?" He asked, looking around. I nodded. I didn't know who to believe. If what Jack said was true then... I'm being used. My head hurt. A lot. I didn't know want to believe. I looked to Dark. He was like me. I kept telling myself. I took a deep breath.

"Who's Pitch? Is that your real name?" I asked, terrified of the answer and reaction.

"You don't know who Pitch is?" He asked, confused. I shook my head.

"Should I?" I asked, feeling like I should know. He shook his head and told me it wasn't really important. I went to the nearest window and looked out. I saw the moon. _Man in the Moon... please help me..._ I asked, and looked out to see blurs speeding near. I wanted to say until I realized that maybe it was my answer. Maybe. As I walked over to the ground, and looked at the vines the I grew I felt my head pounding. I didn't know why though. _BASH! _The window broke and with it came two Guardians.

"Camilla!" Bunny shouted, hopping over to me. I got scared. How did I know I could trust him. That voice in my head saying Dark was right. It was nawing at me. I slowly stepped back, ready to fight. I belong here. I know it now.

"Dark!" I screeched as Jack was about to swoop me up. Dark came out of the shadows and summoned some things with that dark dust of his.

"Camilla! Please come back with us! You have to believe!" Bunny shouted, getting out his boomerangs. I shook my head.

"I don't belong! You know I don't! Everyone knows! I belong here!" I found myself slowly crying, and panicking. Dark came and tried to defend me. Soon I was in the middle between two different sides. Another one who is alone, or my friend. I closed my eyes. My head was pounding and I was shaking. I was crying. That's when I felt a hand grab mine. Everything stopped. The yelling, tears, fear, and even time itself. I turned. It was Jack. He wasn't frozen. He blinked realizing time stood still as well. He was about to ask if I did this, and I shook my head. I tried to feel if my dad was near but he wasn't. Jack still held my hand. He was about to let go when I held it tighter.

"Tell me why I should come back." I said, trying to get my head straight.

"You belong with us. Your different. Your... a guardian." Those words rang inside my head.

"I'm not... that's not even possible. I shouldn't exist!" I didn't believe a word.

"No... but you do. You do exist. You aren't the only who isn't seen by people. No one really believes in Jack Frost." He said, his eyes saddening. A name popped into my head.

"Jamie does." I said, before I realized I didn't know who Jamie was. Jack looked at me.

"How did you know." He asked, just as confused as I was. My mind was blank. "Anyway, people will see you too. You are a guardian."

"Of what!" I asked, letting tears escape me once again. Jack didn't answer. I slowly walked forward. Still holding his hand, knowing that this was the only way to stop time. I buried my head into his shoulder. I was slightly sobbing. He put one arm around my waist and whispered into my ear.

"Shhh, my little flower." He softly said into my ear. I pulled back.

"What?" I sniffed. He blinked. Once again, we stood there confused. That's when something around our necks were glowing. We each pulled out a frozen flower in a shape of half a heart. It was a blue rose. Our eyes widened.

"J..." I started slowly. "C..." Jack finished and the lit up necklaces were put together.

We were floating. In a white space. Then colors and shaped started to take place. It was Pairs. There was the Eiffel Tower. On it stood what seemed to be younger versions of ourselves. You could see it in our eyes we were in love. It was almost midnight. The stars were beautiful and the moon seemed like a spotlight on us. We were dancing to music down below us. 11:59. Young Jack seemed to be nervous. He started to make it snow. It was so wonderful young me was in a trance. When the bell tolled twelve young Jack leaned in a kissed young me. It was our first kiss. We were in love. I found present Jack's lips on mine. I closed my eyes and all my memories came flowing back. When we opened our eyes. We were back at Dark's lair. My unknown lover have been here the whole time. I was smiling, like before.

"You are a guardian," he begun once again. "of love."


	7. Chapter 7 - Time Betrays the Heart

**(A/N) Ack! So close to the finale, like a chapter or two more. Anyway, I know I haven't updated in awhile... sorry! Been busy, anyway enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

_Love_. That word rang through me. Jack was right. Love was my specialty. It was my love for Mother that set her free. My locked love for Jack the showed me the right answer. I can show the children of the world to believe in their hearts. Just like I have. Love.

"Jack." I said, smiling, still holding onto his hand. "I'm sorry. You're right, I do belong with you guys. Are you ready?" I asked, looking towards a frozen Bunnymund. We were going to have to do this quick. He nodded. Ours hands slowly broke apart, resuming time as we left it. Jack started to freeze Dark as I made one of Bunny's hole underneath him. I forced him back to North's workshop, and then Jack grabbed me by the hand. This time the minutes on a clock kept ticking. He pulled me up on his staff letting me sit in front of him. He leaned in, creating no space between us. He grabbed the front part of his staff, having his arms closed tight around me. I placed my hands on his and we flew back through snowy darkness. I felt safe, like all was pure in the world again. Jack leaned his head in towards my neck, slowly kissing my cheek, peck after peck, making me blush like mad. I knew we were soul mates, but after all these years suddenly acting like this. Yet, it seemed right. So I turned my head, pressing my lips to his. It didn't last too long since Jack almost ran us into the ground.

"Smooth one Frost." I laughed, leaning back into my guardian. He stuck is tongue out, but still smiled. Resting his head on top of mine. As we got back to the window to the main floor, we landed and I slid off. I walked over to Bunny, who was laying flat on the ground.

"You okay, mate?" I asked, squatting down next to him. He looked up and his eyes went from cold to happy. He was also grinning.

"Huh, haven't seen the smile in years." Bunny said, getting up off the ground. "I'm fine, thanks." He said, ruffling my hair. He was right, I haven't smiled like this in years. North came up to me and looked down at me. I looked up, my smile went straight but the love from my eyes stayed the same.

"Is that your center?" North asked, pointing to my heart. I smiled and nodded.

"So I really am a guardian? The girl who shouldn't exist?" I asked, still looking into eyes, hoping what Jack said was true. North nodded, before looking sheepishly at the ground.

"Uh, Camellia... I just vanted to say that I vas sorry..." He mumbled the last part softly, but I still heard him. I gave him a hug, I didn't blame him.

"It's okay." I said, softly laughing.

"Camellia." My Father's voice said, entering the little HQ area. My face went sullen. Because of him I have lost my memories, and that could never be forgiven. Even Sandy, Tooth, all of us looked away or became annoyed. Mainly Jack. He was gripping his staff, making his already pale knuckles even more white. His right hand, the hand with the staff, was down by his side. At this point he could have frozen the entire work shop. Even angry he was so cute. I walked over to him. I placed my hand on his right hand. Causing him to loosen up a whole lot. He interlocked our fingers, and this time, I wont forget him.

"Father." I said, with a tone of disgust. He looked down at our hands, and his face became old and bitter.

"I see you remember now." He said, through clenched teeth. I nodded, no longer afraid.

"I don't care what you say, I am no longer you slave. I love you Father, never forget that, but also remember that I can never forgive you. Hurting many people for selfish reasons, can not be easily forgiven. He had a guilty frown, and was starring at the ground. I froze. Fear once again seeping into my life. His eyes. They weren't guilty, they were traitorous. _Dark knew about me because he was told about me_. I gritted my teeth, and clenched my left fist, since jack was holding my right hand. Jack, noticed this, and squeezed my hand. Before I had a chance to speak, a strong gust of wind, came in a with it came the master of fear.

"How, sweet. The little flower brat got her memories back. _Adorable_." He said, grinning. I tired my best to the shudder. North tried swinging one of his swords, but missed completely. "Oh no, you see, I have protection. Protection of time." He said, turning to my father, who refused to look up. "I made a deal with precious Time here. Protect his gem, and he'll protect me. For as long as if she didn't remember. Yet she does now, and I still have protection. Oh I am truly evil." He finish his little monologue with a smirk, and twinkle of dark in his eyes.

"Pitch!" My Father shouted. So that was his real name. The Boogie Man. I remember now. Jack told me. Before any words were spoken I saw a certain look in Pitch's eyes. Lust for power. I held my hand out, to summon plants on him, but I was too late. Pitch used his dark powers and took my father away. I didn't believe it. I blinked, holding back tears. I knew where he was, but I knew it was a trap.

"Cammy..." Jack said, reaching for me. I turned and buried my face into him. Letting a few tears escape. He took me to the empty work room. He closed the door and I sat on a bed. I was starring out the window. Trying to fight every urge to run after Pitch. "Cammy." Jack said, once again, standing in front of me.

"I wont run after. It hurts, but its a trap. I just feel so helpless." My throat was dry and I was fighting back tears. Jack grabbed a chair, and pulled it right in front of me. Putting his hands on my knees. He reached forward and gently kissed my temple.

"I know it is, so I will go. I will spring the trap, and then you and everyone else will come a fight." He said, before cupping my cheek. "We will win, and get your father back, I promise." He said, starring into my eyes.

"What if you get hurt!" I whispered loudly, placing my hand over his. He nodded his head, telling me not to worry before leaning in and mashing out lips together. It was a small kiss at first, then it grew into something more as his tongue slowly licked my bottom lip. Before he started to bite at it, asking to enter my mouth. I accepted. Out tongues battled fiercely together. Dancing around each other as if they were made for each other. I wrapped my hands around his neck and was running my fingers through back of his white frosted hair. He put his arms around my back, before getting up and pushing me onto the bed. He put his palms flat on the bed, near my head. He took his mouth off mine, and air came rushing back into my lungs. I was smiling. I knew now wasn't time, but I never realized how empty my life has been. He took one of his hands and ruffle my hair, and gave me one last longing kiss. He then took off and left me to wait until it was safe enough to go after him. I laid back down and closed my eyes.

_Ack! Please... please don't... it hurts! Jack was on the ground writhing in pain as Pitch was laughing and sending more of the dark sand into him. Hurting him. _

My eyes flashed open. Pitch knows Jack is going instead of me. I rushed to the window and jumped. Having giant flower petals guide me down. Lucky for me, I still can make holes like Bunny. I made one to Pitch's lair, and ended up right in front of it. Just as Jack entered.


	8. Chapter 8 - Thanks

**(A/N) Wow this chapter, the final chapter. I really hope its good, if not I'm sorry. This was really fun to write and I'm sad to end it, but all good things must end. So enjoy the final chapter of Princess Camilla.**

* * *

"I'm not sure if your both so stupid, or if its my luck day." Pitch said swerving around Jack, before taking my hand and spinning me around. I didn't flinch, nor did I fight back. I simply glared. Letting the anger flood with in me. I was more powerful then simply controlling a few vines. I had time on my side. I can control it. Not as powerful as I can control the Earth, but just enough. No one knew.

"Pitch..." Jack growled gripping his staff. I remained my cool, but inside was grinning. Jack was adorable when he was angry.

"Hush now, snow boy, don't want anything to happen to your precious little flower, do you?" Pitch snapped his lean long fingers and his dark sand wrapped around me and tied up. I still wasn't afraid.

"Pitch! This wasn't the deal!" My father's voice bellowed from above.

"The deal was you gave me protection. I protect your daughter, unless she re-gained her memories. There was nothing about me protecting her after wards, or you still giving me protection. Loop holes, gotta love them." Pitch answered, grinning. Walking over to me, looking me over. I kept letting his words sting, but showing no emotion. I was thinking of a plan. I imagined seeing North's workshop. In the middle of the little gathering area, I imagined one of bunny's hole. I imagined it leading here, behind my dad.

"Jack! Camilla!" A heavy Russian accent shouted. I sighed, it worked. North swung one of his swords to the dust the held me up, cutting me down. I landed, stumbling as I got up due to the fact the blood rushed to my head. I still kept quiet. I had to focus. It was everyone against Pitch and my Dad, no one paid attention to me. _Perfect._ I made my quickly and undetected to the window. If I really am Daughter Nature, then I must have some control over the wind. Snow is strictly Jack's territory and my mother never dared to bother with it. I slowly opened the window making sure no one saw me. I took a deep breath. I needed to blow Pitch's sand away. I closed my eyes. I felt the air blowing near me. I thought about the air. Focusing on it. I held out my hand, palm forward. Used my mind and pushed the air into the hideout. Blowing out the dark dust that was being tossed around left and right.

"Cool." I laughed softly, as I ran hid behind one of the many pillars away from the shadows. I couldn't be physically caught. No one could see me. It would ruin everything. Now it was time for the tricky part. I sat down, and made sure there was nothing but light near me. Which was difficult. I closed my eyes. Using all of my thought to focus on what my dad's time staff looked like. I placed my hand on the ground. I knew I was the Princess of Spring, which included control of animals. _Butterflies_. I thought, and summoned them even though in this current climate they should be dead. They got the staff and flew outside with it. They followed my path and gave it to me once everyone was outside distracted.

I walked slowly outside. Allowing the anger inside me to control me. Trusting my instincts I closed my eyes.

"Cammy!" Jack shouted, trying to fight off the night mares. I took the staff, and slammed it into the ground. I imagined the world freezing. I opened my eyes, and everything was still. I used my own rabbit hole and went to the small town where an old friend lived. Right in his house I was. The child was frozen in deep sleep. I felt bad for waking him up, but it was important.

"Sammie, wake up." I said, filling his room with sunshine. The boy moved, stirring as he woke up. I only met this boy once, I really hoped he remembered me. I met him when I first met Jack, all those years ago. This was the child of Jamie's. The boy who saved Jack and them. He had to be able to help.

"Camilla!" He yelped as he opened his big brown eyes jumping onto me.

"Sammie. Tell me something. Are you afraid of nightmares?" He shook his head and stood up on his tip toes.

"I'm not afriad! I can take on anything, just like my dad!" I laughed. Just like Jamie.

"Well, you see. Pitch is back, and I need you to help me beat him. You see Sammie, I need someone who can believe in me. You are the only person I know." I said, sitting next to him on his bed.

"Really?" He said, his eyes widening with every word that escaped my lips. I nodded.

"Do you truly believe in me?" I asked, looking him deep into his eyes. He nodded. I then took him back to quite literal frozen wasteland. I looked at him, right before we started time, and mouth _Ready?_ He nodded and held tight onto my hand. I took the staff and time resumed. Everyone stop and starred. I smiled my smile. I knew were going to win. I looked to Sammie whom walked straight to Pitch. I never told him what to do, he just new. He took a deep breath and gave Pitch a hug.

"What are you doing!" Pitch yelled, trying to push the kid off of him. Sammie laughed.

"You're so cold heart-ed. You just need some Love. That's the true power behind the guardians." Sammie said, still hugging Pitch. Now it was my turn. I summoned one more tunnel. To a playground. All of Sammie's friend were around us. They all smiled, as if one thought held them together. Love. I know, truly and fully understood Jack.

"Kids!" I shouted, getting their attention. "This poor man here is suffering from a broken heart. He needs some love! So what will you do!" I knew they couldn't see me. Yet, they could sense me, which was enough for me. They blinked and nodded among each other. They all ran to give the dark man a loving hug. Soon, once they left him and circled him. He was confused. His heart was there as cold as it was. It just needed love. Yet if he keeps blocking it out, the dark will consume and then, my true would power would destroy him once and for all.

"I will not sink so low to this emotion." With those words, I felt his heart just disappear. I looked to him. I gave my most loving look. The purest smile. I walked up to him, and gave him one final hug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, backing away as the light nibbled away at him. Soon he just disappeared.

In due time we took the kids back to their houses and their lives. Convincing them it was all a dream, but to never stop believing. Sammie was last. We let him remember, since he was the only child who could see me.

"Night Cammy." He yawned as he drifted off to sleep.

"Night, Sammie." I replied, turning off his light. We all went back to HQ, as I took to calling it.

"Vell great vork there Camilla." North said giving me a huge smile. I bowed, getting thanks from everyone. Then soon, my father joined us.

"Camilla." He stiffened as he entered. I didn't even look to him. He didn't say anything more. He told me he was sorry, and hope one day I would forgive him. He then walked off to who knows where. Once everyone left, it was just Jack and me. I sat on the floor, and brought my knees to my chest. I buried my head in my knees and cried.

"Cammy?" Jack said, sitting next to me, and brought me into a hug. I looked up to him.

"We did it. For real, he's gone. I just, its been a very long 10 hours." I laughed, looking up to my frosty lover.

"Yeah, you did it." He said, turning me around to face me.

"Love is a powerful thing." I said, leaning in to kiss my guardian of laughs.

**~20 Years Later~**

"Grand dad!" A small girl with brown hair and big brown eyes called to her grandfather. He too had brown hair and brown eyes.

"You should be sleeping, Mimi." He said, sitting on the littler girls bed.

"Tell me a story!" Mimi giggled, sitting right by her grandfather.

"Okay okay. How about the one about the girl who loved the winter." She nodded. Soon the old man told a tale, about how everyone needs to be loved.

"Daddy?" Mimi asked half asleep, once the story was done. "Does Jack Frost really have a wife?" The grand laughed and nodded. He swooped up his little granddaughter and took her to a near by window.

"Place your hand on the window." Mimi did as she was told. She suddenly gasped when a cold sensation ran over her hand. She pulled away to she a heart made of ice. She looked to her granddad then opened her window.

She looked to the sky and shouted, "I believe in love!" Then, soon, coming through to her very eyes were the spirits of fun and ice. "J-Jack Frost." Then her eyes landed on a girl as pretty as a flower. "C-Camilla!" She shouted, holding her hand. Camilla took her hand and flew around on a giant petal before going to the side yard to plant flowers. Jack stayed behind and looked to Father. He smiled and spoke to the old man.

"Thanks Jamie."


End file.
